baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarevok Anchev
Sarevok Anchev, is a chaotic evil human fighter and the main antagonist in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. A child of Bhaal, like Gorion's Ward, Sarevok was orphaned when a group of Harpers including Gorion interrupted a ritual murder of Bhaalspawn by the dead god's priesthood. Sarevok believes that the prophecy of Bhaal revolves around him and that by killing the remaining Bhaalspawn, he will inherit the dead god's power. He is aided in his quest by the Iron Throne, a merchantile group owned by Sarevok's adopted family, through which he has forged a criminal empire. Sarevok appears as a large, imposing human who frequently wears spiked plate armour and a decorative skull-like helmet with jagged teeth in place of a visor, styled after one of the avatars of Bhaal. He speaks with a low, booming voice and is strong enough to wield a greatsword in one hand. Sarevok is a powerful fighter, proving capable of slaying an arch-mage like Gorion. Sarevok is killed at the end of the Baldur's Gate, but later returns both as an apparition representing wrath in Baldur's Gate 2 and finally bargaining with Gorion's Ward for reincarnation in Throne of Bhaal. After being resurrected, Sarevok is a recruitable NPC, and a powerful fighter. Baldur's Gate Sarevok's history Sarevok Anchev is one of the Bhaalspawn, mortal children sired by the Lord of Murder, Bhaal, during the Time of Troubles as a part of the god's plan to circumvent his prophecised death. He was one of many children who were to be sacrificed by Bhaal's priests, but the ritual was interrupted by Gorion and a group of Harpers. While Gorion's Ward was rescued by Gorion himself, Sarevok was left to wander and lived as a street urchin. He was later adopted by Reiltar Anchev, owner of the Iron Throne merchantile family and his wife and raised as their son. Plan to divinity After years of tutoring and encouraging from Winski Perorate, Sarevok planned to ascend to divinity in the dead god’s footsteps as the Lord of Murder. After researching the the prophecies of Alaundo, Sarevok became convinced that the prophecy focused on him. By destroying his fellow Bhaalspawn and engineering murder on a massive scale, he planned to ascend to godhood and assume Bhaal's place as the Lord of Murder. To this end, he concocted a plan to use the Iron Throne and several bandit groups to drive Baldur's Gate and Amn into war, Ultimately Sarevok failed to achieve his ambitions. His failed attempt to assassinate Gorion's Ward provoked an unravelling of Sarevok's plans. Exposed as the true mastermind behind the iron crisis on the Sword Coast, Sarevok fled to a ruined temple of Bhaal beneath Baldur's Gate to which Gorion's Ward tracked him. Sarevok was slain in the ensuing battle. For more information about the plot, see his diary. Baldur's Gate II Sarevok returns, in a manner of speaking, as an apparition represents the Wrath of Gorion's ward. Sarevok returns once more in Throne of Bhaal, having refused to pass on to whatever afterlife or oblivion might've awaited him, he spies Gorion's Ward's pocket plane forming and makes his way there. Sarevok bargains for a shred of a Bhaalspawn soul to reincarnate him, though he assures Gorion's Ward that he would now be entirely mortal, in return for his knowledge of the place and a means to escape it. Once Sarevok has been reincarnated, he is a recruitable NPC. The second time he appears is in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. He is then bargaining for a fraction of Bhaal's divine soul, so he may live again. You can either offer a part of your soul or convince Imoen to do so, but he will be restored to live again, nonetheless. He will then share his knowledge about the prophecy and is willing to fight for you. Because he was killed in Baldur's Gate, he is technically no longer a Bhaalspawn and doesn't have any special abilities related to the Lord of Murder. He still has his Deathbringer http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Deathbringer ability to instantly kill enemies or inflicting a massive amount of damage, 200 points in addition to his normal hit, but this is completely random. Compared to his statistics in Baldur's Gate, he has gained 1 point of constitution, 3 point of intelligence and 2 point in charisma, but has lost 2 points of wisdom. His starting equipment is Two Handed Sword +3, Full Plate Mail +1, 30 bolts +1, 30 bolts of lightning, a Light Crossbow +2 and a helmet. He joins the party as a lvl 17 fighter. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate *"Killing is our father's work; embrace it as I have!" *"I do not fear death. Do you?" *"The streets will run red with blood when my work is finished!" *"Your death is inevitable." Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal *"I live! Flesh and blood and bone! I am alive! Ha ha! I swore I would scratch up and crawl my way back into the world of the living... and I have done it!" (after being resurrected) *"Sarevok stands ready." *"Do not presume." *"So be it." *"Show me." *"I fear nothing." *"I await your command." *"Heh ha ha ha haaa..." *"What do you wish?" *"Shrubbery. Flowers. Weeds, all of it." (when outside). *"No! I...I refuse..." (when dying once again). *"There is power to be found in places such as this..." (when underground). *"These are all pawns. Pawns collected for the use whoever knows how to place them on the board." (when in the city). *"Consider it accomplished." *"What if we were to return to Baldur's Gate together. What would people say, do you think?" (laughs) Artwork gallery Sarevok1.png|Sarevok in armor EnhancedEnhanced.png|An image of Sarevok from the game menu in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. See also * His diary. * Sarevok's Sword of Chaos. External links * Category:Characters Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Iron Throne Category:Baldur's Gate City Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE